


kid or adult?

by JINSOULLIEFILMS (GOTHCHAEWON)



Series: the entity of yang jeongin's mind [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi, Psychological Horror, Sad Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHCHAEWON/pseuds/JINSOULLIEFILMS
Summary: Jeongin isn't a kid anymore.And he's tired of being pushed around like a kid.It knows this too well.
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: the entity of yang jeongin's mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679977
Kudos: 38





	1. ACT 1

* * *

Jeongin was not mad. Not angry.

He was absolutely furious. 

"Shut up!" He yelled, face flushed red with anger.

"Awwww, Felix look! The baby's upset." Jisung mocked.

"Should we put him down for a nap?" Felix laughed.

The rest of the maknae line howled in hysterics in the car.

  
Jeongin's fist clenched in attempt to stop his good arm from knocking out the twin crackheads.

"Seriously, it's not funny! Jeongin's upset." Chan said, trying to get the boys under control.

"You're only saying that because Jeongin is basically your child." Hyunjin said. The rest of the boys went "Oooh..." like elementary school kids. 

None of the elders could come up with a comeback in time for what happened next.

"I don't fucking belong to that piece of shit. I belong to no-one. Goddamnit, I'm an adult and you guys STILL treat me like I'm 16!"

The car was silent as Jeongin felt a rush of heat against his skin.

He had spoken in his natural accent, which he noramlly uses to make STAYs drool over him, but he had used it to threaten his members, and everyone knows Busan Koreans are always ready to fight. 

Everyone, including Jeongin, was silent as they walked into the dorm rooms. 

Jeongin walked ahead to his room, seething. 

'What was that?' He thought. He never meant for his threat to come out that way.

He never intended to curse.

He never meant to use his Busan accent.

But he was just so pissed-

Jeongin hissed a bit, his stance faltering slightly.

The strange and sudden headaches only came whenever he was upset.

He felt a nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'That's new.' He took note of it for later. 

For all he knows, this could be a huge problem.

He might have to tell-

No, he couldn't tell the rest. He was absolutely independent. He was an adult! He could do what he wanted!

He could curse, he could drink, (but only in Korea), he could smoke (he doesn't want to though).

He was his own man!

'Fuck the rest of them. Who needs them anyway?'

And it was settled in his mind. He didn't need any help from anybody. He was Yang Jeongin, the cute turned sexy maknae of Stray Kids under JYP Entertainment. And he was 19 years old, an ADULT.

He could live without the rest.

But he could also live without the headaches too.

**-END OF ACT 1**


	2. ACT 2

A scenery. 

A scenery so

surreal and

sad. 

So very disturbing

and disgusting. 

What the hell is this? Where is he?

The smell of burning flesh and rotting corpses mix together in the air.

What happened here?

He felt alone.

He felt scared.

He felt-

No, he couldn't feel that now. He promised himself. He promised to be an adult!

He felt his stiffness slightly ease and he was able to look down at his hands. 

His hands. 

"Oh my god."

His eyes widened.

His Hands.

They were covered 

In

In

In their blood

Jeongin shot up from the bed.

"What the fuck?" He whispered to himself.

He recalled everything so vividly. How? He never remembers his dreams.

'But wait...' He put a pin in that thought for now.

'Usually, dreams mean desires, so does that mean I want to kill the-' 

"Jeongin! Wake up, kid! We have stuff to do today!" Hyunjin's voice.

He scoffed at the nickname.

Kid, yeah right.

He reluctantly got out of bed when he suddenly felt a rushing heat along his skin. Everywhere.

'Weird.' he thought. 'Some sort of hot flash? Nah, I'm not old, or pregnant so...'

He shuddered at the thought if a human growing inside someone else. Ew.

He went into his bathroom only to flinch with a yell.

His head burned with the intensity of the solar system's very own natural nuclear power plant. 

His hands gripped his head as he winced in pain. 

Memories of the dream came back in a flash. As if he had experienced it.

Chan came running in the door by the time Jeongin was able to calm down his raging memories.

"Jeongin! Are you okay?" Woojin's voice sounded muffled but clear.

"Uh, yeah...Just..." he trailed off, slightly swaying.

"Are you sure? You look dizzy-"

"I'M FINE!" He yelled suddenly. With a new fervor, he pushed Chan out the bedroom door, and locked it.

"What?" He was confused. It happened again. The same cold, black, and dark void that took over suddenly. 

He could hear Chan banging on the door in protest. But he was way too dizzy to unlock the door as his vision had blurred. 

The nauseating feeling returned, flourishing as he felt his digestive system take a leap of faith. 

He coughed slightly, but a heap of blood rushed of his mouth in response. 

The heat returned all over his body, burning his insides.

"Fuck!" The pain was intense. He couldn't go out like this.

His throat burning, he tried to open the bathroom and lock himself inside.

He gasped for breath, hanging on to the vanity for conciousness. 

'Kill. Kill. Kill.' It chanted in his head.

'Kill!' Louder.

'Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!' He could hear his heartbeat racing in his ears as the voices got louder.

The black veins traveled up his neck, in comparison to the blood sweat and tears that rolled down.

He felt he had to scream or burst at the seams. 

Scream or he must die.

He needed help. 

"Hyung!"

The scream had triggered something in Chan that thrusted the door open in one kick.

All sound was silent in his ears as Woojin opened the door that Jeongin has failed to lock.

The other members had rushed in at the sound of the maknae's cry for help. 

But when they opened the door there was only Jeongin on the floor, with his blanket.

He was okay.

Their adult maknae was okay.


	3. BONUS ACT

"Hyung!" Jeongin clung to Chan, sobbing. "Oh my God! I hate being an adult! I wanna be 16 again!"

"And what brings this up?" Chan said, worried.

"We heard you crying and screaming, God, I thought you were dying!" Minho spoke up.

"YOU thought I was dying? I THOUGHT I WAS DYING! Everything hurt so bad."

Jisung went forward to reach out and hold the boy. "You're so warm, do you have a fever?"

Jeongin blanked. "I don't know. I don't care! Just- I want you guys to treat me like a kid, just for today."

"Aren't you like 19?" Changbin deadpanned.

The maknae scoffed "And what about it?" He said in his less-than-experienced English.

The rest of Stray Kids laughed.

"YOU GUYS ARE 5 HOURS LATE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Their manager yelled at them.

"Shit, shit, shit, and a lot more shit." Jeongin deadpanned.

"Language."


	4. ALTERNATIVE BONUS ACT

"Hyung!" Jeongin clung to Chan, sobbing. "Oh my God! I hate being an adult! I wanna be 16 again!" 

"And what brings this up?" Chan said, worried. 

"We heard you crying and screaming, God, I thought you were dying!" Minho spoke up.

"YOU thought I was dying? I THOUGHT I WAS DYING! Everything hurt so bad."

Jisung went forward to reach out and hold the boy. "You're so warm, do you have a fever?" 

Jeongin blanked. "I don't know. I don't care! Just- I want you guys to treat me like a kid, just for today."

"Aren't you like 19?" Changbin deadpanned. 

The maknae scoffed "And what about it?" He said in his less-than-experienced English. 

The rest of Stray Kids laughed. 

"Let's get you off this floor, hmm?" Hyunjin helped Jeongin up to his feet.

For the majority of the day, Chan was getting yelled at by the managers, the maknae line were complaining or playing around as usual, and the other hyungs scolded them.

As Jeongin felt more and more relaxed throughout the day, the Entity was finding it hard to contain itself inside Jeongin's head. It decided that it would wait until night to strike again.

TCA SUNOB ALTERNATIVE Fo Dne


End file.
